dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Blackhawk Vol 1 110
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Kurt Ostrec ** his crew: Pedro, Hans, others Other Characters: * ** Yvette ** Rita ** Ilse ** Tina ** Edith Locations: * Tigress Island * Vehicles: * Blackhawk s * Tigress Jets * Ostrec's specially-built submarine, w/ seaplane catapult * Ostrec's seaplane | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Dick Dillin | Inker2_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = The Prophet of Disaster | Synopsis2 = In a crime-ridden North African city the Blackhawks meet with some French officials, and afterwards encounter a fortune teller, who makes incredible predictions that somehow come true. Some of the team begin to think that he really can see the future and when he predicts death for Blackhawk at a certain time and place they try to keep their leader from going there so he can avoid his fate. Blackhawk will have none of it and sure enough it was all an elaborate scheme to keep the Blackhawks away from a raid on the harbor arms depot. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * El Kazar ** Arlo Other Characters: * French Officials Locations: * North Africa Vehicles: * Blackhawk s | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Dick Dillin | Inker3_1 = Chuck Cuidera | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Duel of Giants | Synopsis3 = Called to witness the execution of a criminal genius, the Blackhawks are startled when instead of dying when the switch is thrown, Zaroc and his clothing grow to giant size. He bursts the straps and starts to glow, then emits enough heat to melt a door made out of steel bars. He escapes. Blackhawk figures out that Zaroc has invented a chemical compound that, after ibeing ingested, when combined with a massive jolt of electricity, caused Zaroc to grow. Zaroc attacks the waterfront, melting the hull of a moored freighter. The Blackhawks swoop in and try to kill him with their advanced weapons, but it's ineffective. When Zaroc's charge begins to wear off, he reenergizes himself from a railway power line. They call for the city's power supply to be shut off, but Zaroc is able to restart the generators. Blackhawk re-creates Zaroc's chemical formula and ingests it, then grabs a "hot" power transmission line, to grow himself and his uniform up to the same size as Zaroc. He fights Zaroc and tosses him on a tire dump. The two giants begin to shrink, as Blackhawk has slyly grounded them both on the heap of rubber tires. This returns them both to normal size. Zaroc finally goes completely insane and bolts away from Blackhawk, accidentally and ironically electrocuting himself on a broken neon sign. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Zaroc Locations: * * big city with a prison and a waterfront Vehicles: * Blackhawk s | Notes = * The Mystery of Tigress Island: Prior to this story, villain Kurt Ostrec has been captured by the Blackhawks three times, and has escaped each time. This is his first and last appearance. * Duel of Giants: Villain Zaroc is captioned as "arch-enemy of the Blackhawks" and "their most dangerous enemy." This is his first and last appearance. * Also appearing in this issue of Blackhawk were: ** Lionel and his Lions by Henry Boltinoff ** Buzzy's Special Brotherhood Week Quiz ** Shorty by Henry Boltinoff ** “The Secret of the Boomerang” (one page text article). | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}